Something about Us
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Ada suatu hal yang harus Draco lakukan dan ungkapkan. Apakah hal itu? Check it out! Warn: pendek, songfict. Don't like don't read. ENJOY! :D


**Something About Us**

**By: Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Harry Potter**

**By: J.K. Rowling**

**Pair: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter**

**Warn: BL, OOC, Alurnya pas perang besar udah selesai! Draco Pov! Melanggar GuideLines karena ini songfic :P! Voldie udah mati disini XP**

**Songfic: Something About Us**

**By: Daft Punk**

**.**

**Something About Us**

**.**

#~**~#

_It might not be the right time_

#~**~#

Ya, aku tahu Harry. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal 'ini'. Aku tahu kau masih terguncang karena perang besar sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Tapi, semakin lama aku merahasiakannya darimu, semakin aku takut kehilanganmu.

Aku, Draco Malfoy ingin mengatakan,

Aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter.

#~**~#

_I might not be the right one_

#~**~#

Ya, aku juga tahu Harry. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu. Kenapa? Aku mantan _Death Eater. _Aku bekas bawahan Voldermort. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa mungkin seperti aku orang yang benar,

Aku menolongmu saat perang besar saat itu. Dengan cara mengkhianati Voldermort. Bahkan, orangtuaku. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti orang 'benar'.

#~**~#

_But there's something about us I want to say_

#~**~#

Ya, ada sesuatu tentang kita yang ingin aku katakan. Tahukah kau, Harry? Saat kau menolongku di sidang Wizengamot, apakah kau merasakah tatapan penuh cintaku padamu? Seraya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu saat itu. Merasakah kau, Harry?

Ditambah lagi dengan saat kita masuk sekolah kembali. Ya, murid-murid Hogwarts kembali mengulang tahun pembelajaran mereka karena kemarin meraka tidak fokus karena ulah Tom Marvolo Riddle itu. Dan saat aku masuk Hogwarts kembali kudapati aku hanya sendiri. Ya, benar-benar sendiri. Tanpa teman, tanpa sahabat. Semua menjauhiku dikarenakan aku yang berkhianat pada saat perang besar. Sadarkah kau Harry? Aku rela dijauhi oleh anak-anak asramaku demi kau.

Dan sekarang aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu.

#~**~#

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

#~**~#

Di masa saat-saat aku terpuruk kau datang, Harry. Datang dengan menawarkan kehangatan. Datang dengan tersenyum seraya menjulurkan tanganmu. Lalu, kau berkata, "Teman?" dan aku menjawab, "Teman."

Sesuatu diantara kita hanyalah 'pertemanan'. Tapi, apakah kau pernah berpikir, Harry? Bagaimana jikalah suatu hari aku mengajakmu memasuki hubungan yang melebihi 'pertemanan'. Hm, bagaimana kau menyikapinya, Harry?

#~**~#

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do_

#~**~#

Ya, aku harus benar-benar melakukan hal ini. Tidak peduli apa pendapatmu dan pendapat orang lain. Aku harus benar-benar melakukan hal 'ini'.

Aku segera meninggalkan ruang rekreasiku dan pergi ke Aula Besar. Mengapa Aula Besar? Karena, saat ini adalah waktu makan siangmu. Dan, _viola! _Aku menemukanmu sedang makan bersama kedua sahabatmu seraya memakan makan siangmu.

Aku datangi mejamu tempat kau memanjakan perutmu. Saat sampai tepat disebelahmu aku berkata, "Harry, setelah selesai makan apa kau ada waktu?" tanyaku.

Kau menoleh dan menunjukkan pose berpikir, 'Ayolah…' batinku.

"Ya, ada apa, Draco?" tanyamu.

'Yeah!' sorakku di dalam hatiku, "Aku ingin berbicara. Penting. Temui aku di danau setelah ini. Dan kumohon, datanglah sendiri. Okay?" ajakku.

Kau pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Okay,"

#~**~#

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

#~**~#

Aku mendengar derap langkah kakimu mendekati tempat aku berbaring. Saat sudah sampai didekatku kau buka suara, "Draco, ada apa?"

Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. Kuhadapkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajahmu. Matamu yang _emerald_. Mata yang membuatku berkhianat dari Lord Voldermort dan membuang nama Malfoy.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Draco?" tanyamu bingung.

Aku menghela napas dan menyiapkan batin. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan. Setelah cukup kupandangi lagi wajahmu. Wajahmu menunjukkan wajah heran, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanyamu khawatir. Dan kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Harry," panggilku.

"Ya?" jawabmu cepat.

"Ada beberapa rahasia yang ingin aku bagikan padamu," inilah saatnya Draco.

"Apa… itu?"

#~**~#

_I need you more than anything in my life_

#~**~#

"Aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari segalanya dalam hidupku," aku memulai.

Wajahmu mulai merona. Ini belum selesai, Harry.

#~**~#

_I want you more than anything in my life_

#~**~#

"Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari segalanya dalam hidupku,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Draco!" serumu dengan wajah yang tambah memerah.

"Sssshhh!" aku menyuruhmu diam.

#~**~#

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

#~**~#

"Aku akan merindukanmu lebih dari siapapun dalam hidupku," tambahku lagi.

Ok, satu kalimat lagi, Draco!

#~**~#

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

#~**~#

Aku menarik napasku dan membuangnya. Kutatap Harry lekat-lekat dan kuraih tangannya dan kugengam.

"Aku, mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun dalam hidupku," dan selesailah sesi pernyataan cinta ini.

"Dra-draco?" kau masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Jawabanmu, Harry?"

#~**~#

Aku mendengus mengingat kejadian itu. Hah, pernyataan cinta yang sungguh konyol. _But, who care? Well, _bukan Harry lagi yang harus tahu disini, tapi kalian. Tahukah kalian kalau hubungan aku dan Harry sudah menginjakkan kaki di tahun kedua? Belum? Ha, payah kalian.

Yah, ungkapan ceritaku diatas hanya ingin memberi kalian saran bahwa sebaiknya kalian ungkapkan cinta kalian. Tidak peduli itu waktu yang tepat atau bukan. Tidak peduli kalian orang yang benar atau bukan. _Share your love, dude. I know, if we honest everything will be fine, guys._

#~**~#

**THE END**

#~**~#

Hallo~! Aku bikin drabble loh! Seru yah! Eh, ini masih bisa dibilang drable ga sih? -_- aku iseng aja. Pas dengerin lagu Daft Punk-Something About Us ini yang kepikiran diotak aku Cuma DraRry dan jadilah fic superduper gaje ini -_-v

Gimana? Jelek ya? Ga fluff ya? Ya ya ya aku tau ini jelek banget T_T

Bersediakah kalian mereview fic aneh bin ajaib ini? Hiks T.T


End file.
